What May Rise
by Rath Set-Seraph
Summary: AnzuxKaiba- Kaiba is stoic and harsh. Not the person you want to get close to. But Anzu sees something that is hidden from others. She's got a crush, and is now trying to get him, but can she? Especially with Serenity as a rival.
1. Old Memoirs

Rath- Hello, here's the long awaited romance fic!

Set- Indeed. *Goes off to read*

Rath- I thought you were going to help me type!

Set- "Nope."*bumps into wall because too into book*

Rath- Ask, I will not… Alright. So, after much reorganizing we finally came up w/ this. Just to cover some points.

I hate Anzu, but Serentiy, eh, no. And Mai, God forbid. I'm a first timer at writing romance, so, hope I got this down. Yeah, I know, this couple has been done about give or take, ten trillion tries, but, oh, what the hell. Anzu knew Kaiba since 3rd grade, let's say. Alright? Well, hope you all enjoy it! ^_~ Yeah, yeah, I know, Kaiba's parents died when Seto was 12, but too bad, I'm saying it's 9. -I don't own Yu-gi-oh- 

Anzu Mazaki P.O.V

I sigh and rest my face on my hand. Booo-ooring. Ever so, boring. But, at least it was the last period of the day. I glance over at the clock. 5...4…3…2…1… Wonderful! 2:45. I stare at the teacher intently, waiting for her to dismiss us, rapping my fingers on the desk, to emphasize my annoyance. She stops mid-sentence and glances over her shoulder at the class, sighing and placing a hand on her hip. 

'You may go as soon as you finish the notes.' I look around, turns out I wasn't the only one whose goal it was to escape from class. I wrote quickly, a little voice in the back of my head scolding me, saying I wouldn't be able to read my own writing if I kept this up. I slammed my books shut and rammed them into my backpack, sitting on the back of my chair. I sling it over my shoulder and walk over to Yu-gi's desk.

'Yu-gi, let's go-o!' He starts to pick up the speed and soon is putting away his stuff also. I tap my foot. 

'Yu-gi.' I say, trailing towards the door, implying that I'd leave with out him.

'Wait for me! Wait, wait, wait! I wait for you all the time!' He yells, stumbling after, while trying to hold his backpack, binders and attempting to put on his blazer. I wait, smiling and shaking my head in amusement. He finally catches up and frowns slightly at me. I shrug and we walk down the hall way towards our lockers. 

'So, where do we meet everyone?' He asks, still fumbling with all his stuff.

'Would You like some help with that?'

'No, 'm okay…' He mumbles, luck still not improving.

'Okay, well, we said we would meet them outside the history room at 3:00 sharp.' Then I realize where we are. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see the classroom where he is. He doesn't see me however. And I doubt he ever will. He's looking at his laptop, caring more about work than what the teacher had to say. Wow. He's amazing… he always was. Smart, caring, refined, athletic.... That's him…

*Flashback*

'Seto! You jerk! That's so mean!' I yelled after him as he threw a ball at my head. Being the athlete that he was, he didn't miss. I picked up a ball and chased him, his little brother trailing behind. We were playing 'Cops and Crook.' Of course, Seto was always the crook; I was always the cop and Mokuba my partner. It was a game we absolutely loved. 

'Come back!' We yell loudly, so that our voices carried through the air. It was getting dark, so it was hard to see where everyone was; we were waiting for Seto's parents to arrive. They were supposed to arrive several hours ago, so we decided to wait outside for them, agreeing with each other that we didn't need to call anyone. We finally caught up with him. I let out my little battle cry and Mokuba and I tackled him to the ground. Yes, I was a very tough little tomboy. We wrestled right there, little shouts of playful anger beating against the colorful sky.

'Ow! You pulled my hair! That's not fair! You're gonna pay for that!

'Ep! No kicking! No-o kicking! Help me!' 

'Go get him! Yeah! Come on! Get him!' 

Mokuba stopped cheering abruptly. We sat up and dusted the dirt off our cloths; not saying that it did much though, the cloth already ruined with all the mud, water and grass stains. A man was approaching. We stopped our giggling when we saw the grim look set on his weathered face. He bent down and put a knee on the grass, despite the obviously tailored and expensive suit he was wearing. Clearing his throat and adjusting his thin glasses, he stared at our clueless faces, faces that still had signs of our happiness. Our innocence. We had no idea of what was to happen. No idea of all the pain. We knew of death and loss, but never like this. We were only in third grade. 

'Hello, my name is Hideki Kantaro, I-I'm a…' He hesitated, and his eyes shifted, as looking around for the word he searched for.

'A friend of your parents, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.' He dragged out the word 'friend' at the beginning, but then quickly finished it off, as if not baring to say it and that it burned his tongue. We still stood there; completely oblivious to what he was trying to say.

'Is anyone at home with you?' He asked, wincing slightly. Seto took and step and smiled at him. A big, goofy smile that would seem to make the Cheshire cat wonder what mischief he would be up to. But that was him, Mr. Seto Kaiba, the smile that could un-nerve anyone.

'Nope! No one's here with us! We're big enough to watch ourselves. But I'm the boss, 'cause I'm oldest, nine years old!' He said, pointing his thumb at himself. I pouted in the background. 

'You're still eight, your birthday isn't for another month.'

'Shut-up.' He mumbled. The man bit his lip.

'Well, er, come with me…' We walked into his blue car, that was parked in front of the house, pulled off to the side of the road. He opened the door to the back for us. We all tried to shove out way in, Seto got in first, as usual. _He would make a good boss of a company…_ I thought. As I was about to step in the man held me by the shoulder. I frowned and shrugged him off.

'Little girl, do you live around here? Do you need a ride or are your parents coming?'

'Nah, I'm stayin' at Seto's and Mokuba's house tonight! We're gonna have a sleep-over, my parents are in town.' I added, while crossing my arms. The man's frown deepened and he sighed. I tilted my head. What was with this guy? Was he on drugs? 

'Alright, come on.' I don't know how long we drove, Seto, mokuba and I were too busy playing 'Apollo Space Shuttle' to notice or even care for that matter. I noticed a big red sign out of the corner of my eye. 'Hospital' it read. I dazed out, confused for a few moments and returned to the game, we were shooting the aliens and the second in command had no business day dreaming when she should be destroying alien scum.

We walked in, the stench of medicines and sickness heavy in the air. It stung my nose. The man told me to sit, and he led Seto and Mokuba away down a big hallway. I watched them, till they disappeared around a corner. I looked around, a nurse looking at me. I tried being tough even though fear was nagging at my conscious. I put a scowl on, while looking for interesting articles in the random magazines that were resting on the dull wooden table. And despite the fact that I hated to sleep in public or in front of others, my lids got to heavy and I fell asleep, wondering what Seto and Mokuba were doing. 

I woke up to footsteps. Mokuba was crying heavily and Seto had an arm around him, although his eyes sparkled with tears. I jumped up and rushed over.

'S-seto? Wha-what's wrong?' He stared a moment at me. Our eyes meeting for barely a second not even. Besides the moisture in his eyes, they were stoic, emotionless, nothing was there. There was no sparkle, no fun or mirth.

'Nothing.' He merely said. 'Nothing.' And he walked away. Just walked away. I reached a hand towards him. But stopped. I didn't want to invade his space. He was my closest friend, though I doubt I was his, so why would he tell me? A woman came up and said to me.

'Little girl, Anzu, right? Let's call your parents, you have to go home now.'

'But why? Why can't I play with Seto and Mokuba any more?' I whined, looking up. She gave me her cell phone to dial.

'Your friends' parents are busy… that why. Now, dial in your number here…' She continued to explain to me how to use a cell phone. I opened my mouth to tell her that I already knew how to use one, but stopped to use to time to look at Seto, walking away. And that was the last I saw of him for a long time…

*End Flashback*

Seto Kaiba. After seven years, I finally meet him again in high school. His stoic ness from that day remains in his blue eyes, but I know I can get past that, and revive the Seto I once knew.

'Yu-gi, let's go!' I say, throwing my stuff in my locker and grabbing a change of cloths. Yu-gi does the same, except that his cloths don't really differ what he's wearing now… Wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a loose quarter sleeve shirt, we go to the history room, leaning against the wall to wait for the others. Jonouchi and Honda finally come. But now, Seto. We also invited him to hang out in town with us. But would he come? We wait. And wait and wait and wait.

'Where is he? It's three ten…' Sighs Yu-gi, looking at the floor. I look around, seeing no one. 

'Feh, bet the bastard ditched us, let's go to town now.' Jonou grumbled.

'No.' I say, maybe a little too fast. But why?

'Er, let's just go look for him. He's probably run into some trouble or something.' I say. Hey, I have a right to defend him right? He's my friend… Well, Seto was at the least. Not that Yu-gi and the rest know of that… So we leave the wall and walk around the school trying to find him.

Rath- Well? What do ya' think? Don't worry, romance is comin' soon. Just had to get background info.

Set- Yeppies. Well, review please, it does help. Thankies. 

Rath- Yes, push the purple button at the bottom of the page. Ja ne.

Set- Later.


	2. Apollo?

Rath- Hello, ff.net. Thankies to those who read/reviewed/whatever my story! 

Set- Indeed. 

Rath- Well, some one is oh so enthusiastic. Okay, so enjoy chap. 2 of What may Rise! 

Set- Before Rath-ey forgets, -We no own Yu-gi-oh-

Seto Kaiba. After seven years, I finally meet him again in high school.

'Feh, bet the bastard ditched us, let's go to town now.' Jouno grumbled.

'Er, let's just go look for him. He's probably run into some trouble or something.' I say. So we leave the wall and walk around the school trying to find him. We strode down the hallways, peering in and out of the deserted classrooms and empty hallways. Nobody. We came to the tenth grade locker hallway. 

Jouno whistled 'innocently' and began to bang against each locker till he came to Seto's, er, I mean Kaiba. What would he want to me to call him? No, wait, I will stay on topic… Am I obsessive? I wonder, I mean, he pretty much is in my mind about 24-7, no, wait, not on topic! I mentally slapped myself and looked at Jouno, but practically face faulted. The guy was staring at the lock, er, rather glaring at it and attempting to unlock it. Ah, yes, this is one of my best friends. 

Soon enough, Yu-gi, Honda and I were drawn towards the lock. 

'I think the first number is 12.'

'I think its 5.'

'But it didn't click!' 

'Click?'

'You four better have a good explanation for attempting to break into my locker.' I'm sure the rest of the guys were as surprised as I was. I snapped around and came face-to-face, ah, okay, who am I kidding? I'm short. Face-to-chest with Seto Kaiba himself. Okay, try not to blush, try not to blush. I gulped and reclaimed my dignity, or, what ever was left of it after being caught trying to break into his locker.

'Look, we have been waiting for you since, like, a hell of a forever!!' I frown at him. Jounochi must add in.

'Yeah, buddy! Weh' looked for ya' and waited about fiten' stupid minutes! Ya' snot nosed money bag!' Oh, yeah, Jouno, get him Tiger.

'What were you four doing?' Wow, he doesn't curse. Even I can't do that. I also can't help but look him up and down. Business suit. This guy has got to be kidding.

'Uh, Kaiba, don't ya' think that you should dress…' Yu-gi is also looking him up and down.

'Normally…?' Honda inserts for him.

'I have a meeting afterwards that requires my attention. I must be there, 7:00 sharp. I don't intend to be late.' He says as if we should have known. Doesn't he usually wear trench coats to work? Guess he had a change of heart…

'Yeah, well, y' look like a freak.' Jouno said, crossing his arms to show his stubborness. 

'Well, I don't have any other change of cloths, so suck it, dog.' I tried to ignore Jouno being held back from putting a hole on Kaiba's head by Honda and Yu-gi. We heard footsteps in the background. Ryou. Oops, we must have forgotten…he was arriving late he said…

'Hello, how are you all?' He asks, smiling and obviously still trying to ignore the violence and tension in the situation, and the fact that we almost ditched him. He choked back a polite laugh when he looked at Kaiba. 

'Dare I ask….?' He smiled.

'For that comment, I'm borrowing your cloths.' Seto, great, there I go again… _Kaiba _walked over and pulled Ryou over to his locker by his arm.

'WHAT?!?!' He yelled. Everyone stopped to stare. Well, that was very odd indeed…

'News headlines, local high school boy raped by local CEO and President of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba himself.' 

'Oh, Honda, don't be such a pervert!' I scold, cuffing his head. 'You know Ryou always brings an extra change of cloths…'

….Several minutes later…

So we walked down the streets of Domino, talking and laughing like normal teenagers. Oh, hell, what am I saying?

Se- Kaiba was carrying his oh-so-fashionable brief case, which obviously had his suit in it. He was wearing his starched white shirt and a pair of jeans that looked skin tight. Why Kaiba should never wear Ryou's pants. As for poor Ryou, the guy was glaring at Kaiba the entire time, well, if you could consider it a glare. More of a pout.

Jouno was ready to strangle Kaiba of he came with in one foot of him, strutting along, trying to give the impression that he was indestructible. Our history test proved him wrong. Honda, was 'calm', okay, on edge, ready to keep a fuming blond away from our favorite guy in the case he did loose it. 

Yu-gi, was being innocent as usual and trying to talk loud enough into the cell phone so his Grandfather could hear him, but not so loud so that he wold draw a dew stares. As for me, yes, I'm sure I was being a freak too. And I'm sure no matter how hard I try; teenagers like us will always have a few glances and 'tsktsks'. We walked into a rather large bookstore. Jazz music played in the background. We all headed towards the manga section (duh). Which self-respecting teen wouldn't? Amazing how different all our tastes are. So there we are, all reading our manga, not caring at all when a loud sound reverb-berates around the aisle. 

'I'm hungry.' Jouno says, plain and clear as day. A disgusted moan was heard over from Seto. 

'You're always hungry, mutt.' 

'Hey, guys, let's not start another fight and just go get somethin' to eat, okay?' Yu-gi said. So we went to a small restaurant. A place where Jouno and Honda could pig out all they wanted and we wouldn't have to pay for the bill the rest of our lives, okay, maybe a day in Seto's, but an eternity in ours. Seto sat across me. Wonderful… Literally and sarcastically. A, I may stare at him the entire time, which may prove to be my undoing and B, I swear this world is trying to prove something. But he's my friend. So, I can stare. See how he's changed, right? All old friends do that…don't they? They see how each other has changed. 

'So, uh, Kaiba…' I say, trying to start with the digging of Seto, as I will put it. 

'Yes.' He answers more of a command if I ever heard. Well, that little aspect seems to have stayed with him…

'So, what do ya' do outside of school?' I ask. Wait lemme guess…

'Work, Mokuba.' Yep, I was right. 

'What do you eat?'

'Food.'

'What's your favorite color?'

'Blue.'

'Do you-'

'Stop asking me such stupid and time wasting questions.' I sigh and rest m cheek on my hand. Impossible, he is impossible. But, I stop, I didn't want him to think I was just another nagging, stupid girl. A thought came to me as I sat there, looking out at the window. I'm gonna take a shot in the air.

'So, do you like space-crafts? My favorite is the Apollo…' Oh, yeah, Anzu, wonderful! You sounded sooo smart! I bit my lip as the rest of the gang stared at me like I was a nut job. Oh, yeah, I'm sure I'm not that far from actually being one… Seto, looks most surprised. Maybe I had brought some memories… Just maybe.

' Apollo?' He said looking at me like I was beyond help of any doctor in the world. There was a long and very nerve-racking silence. 

'Dammit, 6:55! I have to leave now.' With that, he got up and left, getting a few stares at our table, wondering what we must have done to make him leave so abruptly. I wince, at both his harshness, and the fact that I didn't bring anything out of him or revive my Seto. My Seto? Where in the world did that come from? Oh, no… Wait, I do not have a crush. No I do not… I do not! I do not, I do not, I do not! I mean, I have though of him a lot…and not just recently. For a while now… But no, he's a friend and nothing more. Just a friend. Isn't he?

Rath- Okay, there we are, I hope you all enjoyed it! 

Set- That was a rather, odd, chapter. 

Rath- Don't worry, the excitement is soon to come. Watch as Anzu attempts to 'get to' Kaiba.

Set- Great.

Rath- Okay, so here are a few notes. 

As for Kaiba's trench-coats, he will get them back. Don't worry trench-coats fan! ^_^ Teafan123- Can't e-mail you, I swear, e-mail address hate me. Even though I dislike Anzu, she just fit I guess. *shrug* Dunno. Okay, well, review, thanks. Ja ne. 

Set- Later. 


	3. Do you like?

Rath- Hello! Well, welcome to the third chap. Of 'What May Rise.' Feh, I really need to change the title, don't care for it too much.

Set- High!

Rath- Thank you very much for reviewing. 

Set- That sounded cheesey.

Rath- Shut up, Set. -_-()*pushes off of seat*

Set- *giggling like mad* 

Rath- Red Bull and you, most definitly don't get along well… So enjoy the chapter everyone and if anyone has any more questions feel free to ask, alrighty? Set, do the honors.

Set- We no own Yu-gi-oh! *evil chuckle*

Rath- What did I do to deserve this…?

Notes-

Rath- Set and I were surfin' the net and we came across horrors of all horrors (well, not really, but it's a big change)

Set- Some future season, Kaiba does wear a business suit! *still giggling like a madman*

Rath- Creepy, huh? Yes, I didn't know that. -_-() So no flaming.

Rath- Oh, and I don't own Mars either (hence the little star *)

'Dammit, 6:55! I have to leave now.' With that, he got up and left, getting a few stares at our table, wondering what we must have done to make him leave so abruptly. I wince, at both his harshness, and the fact that I didn't bring anything out of him or revive my Seto. My Seto? Where in the world did that come from? Oh, no… Wait, I do not have a crush. No I do not… I do not! I do not, I do not, I do not! I mean, I have though of him a lot…and not just recently. For a while now… But no, he's a friend and nothing more. Just a friend. Isn't he?

….

My mom picked me up at the store. We drove home, me singing along to radio and her doing her make-up and talking on a cell-phone. She hung up finally and gave me a smile.

'Listen, sweetie, I have to go to a last minute business meeting tonight, you can stay home, alright?'

'Yeah, mom. No prob.' She dropped me off at home and drove away shouting that she'd be home by ten. I went inside and change into my pajamas. I sat by the computer and checked my e-mail. _3 unread messages. _I looked at them curiously. Two were from Yu-gi, Dmagician777@aol.com. But the other was from kaiba.seto@kaibacorp.com 

S-seto? C-could he have remembered?

I clicked on it first. 

__

What are you doing? That's it? No hello? No reference to today what so ever! Arrghh! What a jerk! But, if he is a jerk, why am I so desperate to talk to him, revive him? No. I'm not desperate. That would be beyond pathetic. No. Oh, no. All the signs are there! No, no, no, no, no. I don't like him, not like that anyway. No, never. That guys a complete jerk, a moron, he's cruel, but does have a nice side, smart, athletic, brave… NOOO. No, not going there! 

I hate this. I read Yu-gi's next.

__

Anzu, I'm really bored, e-mail me!! Okay… Yep, that's Yu-gi, when not dueling boredom is the runner up. Next message. _Anzu, I'm going to the mall (got the new shipment of duel monster cards in) Wanna go? I've also got some stuff to get for grandpa. Call me. _Mall? Sounded fun enough. I just went shopping, but, oh well. I hope they have the new *Mars in… I picked up the phone that was resting to the side of the computer and called up Yu-gi. 

'Hello?' A sleep voice answered. Was he already asleep? It was only eight… 

'Hey, Yu-gi! Just checked my e-mail, when should we go?'

'Where?'

'The mall.'

'Huh?'

'Mall, Yu-gi, MALL.' He was more tired than I thought… Poor dude. 

'Oh, right. Tommorow at two… *yawn* Bye.' He hung up and I swear I heard a snore before…. Tommorow at two then. I walked up to my room and sat down at the desk. I still had home-work that I had to finish. I opened the math text book. God, do I really seem to care how what the hell 'x' is? I must've learned this in like, sixth grade too. I rested my head on the book. 

'Anzu? Anzu?' A voice woke me up. I looked around. I was in the theater… I looked to my right and there he was. Wow. His blue eyes stared intently at me. Not just any blue eyes, the blue eyes that could stun Medusa herself, Seto's blue eyes. 

'You dozed off, are you alright?' He asked, hand moving towards mine.

'Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Hm, just a bit sleepy.'

'Do I bore you?' He asked, tinted with a bit of pain. I bit my lip. No!!! 

'No, of course not! You'd never bore me!' I say, somewhat too loudly. A bunch of hissing and 'shhhs' followed. We laughed silently and huddled closer. We stared a little longer at each other, studying our faces. He got closer, and closer. I could feel his breath blowing against my face. He opened his mouth to say something…

'BEEP!' I grimaced and stared at him. He was beeping. Beeping. Oh, so dignified… and cute at that… 

'BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.' Okay, Seto, now you can stop… I closed my eyes and growl.

'I SAID, SETO STOP IT!!' I yell into the air. My mom walks into my room, carrying a load of laundry.

'Anzu? Please pick up the phone, sweetie.' 

….Two O'clock…

'Yu-gi, over here!' I yell, waving my arms around to catch his attention. He runs over and smiles, pushing through the crowd of people that threaten to trample him. 

'Let's go to Winky's (hell of a name, eh?), okay?'

'Oh, may we go to the book-store first? I wanna check something.' I say, grabbing his arm and running to the other side of the mall before he can say anything against it. 

'Didn't we just go through this stuff yesterday, Anzu?' He asks, though he is inspecting a book also. I smile and continue to go over the Mars collection. 

'Hey, Anzu?' He asks suddenly, looking up from his book. 

'Yeah, Yu-gi?' I say, still scanning the pages for the part where I last left off.

'Do you like Kaiba?'

Rath- okay, I know that chap. was short, but I figured, I'm sure all that read this story would like at least a short chapter than none at all, right? Okay, then, Thankies and ja ne!

Set- Later. 


	4. MarshMallow

Rath- Hello, everyone. How are we all today?

Set- "Tonight, you mean. Now turn off the frickin' computer, I'm trying to sleep."

Rath- It doesn't seem to be apparent to him that it's no longer the night, but in fact early in the morning.

Set- "What do ya' do with a drunken sailor what do ya do with a drunken sailor what do ya' do with a drunken sailor early in the mornin'." 

Rath- Okay, I'm gonna go attend to my seriously delusional past incarnation please enjoy this chap. 

-We do not own Yu-gi-oh-

" W-what? Hell no! NO, no, no, no, no!" I yelled, trying to keep my cool, but ended up turning around and nervously flipping through a book. 

" Anzu, you curse when you're upset." He retorted, arching an eyebrow and looking at me. 

" I'm not upset! And I always curse!" I mumbled, dropping the book. I stopped down to pick it up but only succeeded in dropping it again. Oh, no, why me? Did I drop too many hints? What if Kaiba already knows? No, he can't know! But how would Yu-gi have come to such an odd conclusion? Odd? Yes, a crush on an idiotic-teenage-genius is odd. Hm… Is he that idiotic? No, he's not. He's fabulous.

" You're blushing and I could tell you like him." Blushing? No… No, not now, this is impossible! 

" Well, you're wrong, I don't like him." Denial, no, the first sign….

" You've been actly strangely since he arrived at this school."

" No, I haven't!" I practically yelled back at him, making a rather large, unwanted fuss.

" Anuz, come on, you can tell me." I can't tell Yu-gi that I like his worst enemy! Or should I? He's one of my best friend and he has a right to know but… No. Yes? No? Yes. No. God, I'm so confused… Should I tell him? Oh, boy… No, I can't, he would think I'm jumping the bandwagon. Serenity liked him once, so I can't… But, would it benefit to? No, it wouldn't, he would probably just be mad at me… But, friends do prove to be a solace at times of hardship. I haven't told anyone and I think I can get over this myself and I-

" YES, ALREADY!! I LIKE THE BASTARD!!" I yelled at Yu-gi, though I had not yet finished my thoughts. Smooth, Anzu, real smooth. Stress and I don't click exactly… This is horrible, I can't believe I just blurted that out. In public, no, I couldn't have.

" Anuz, you like him?" Hell, I did… I looked around, feeling my face grow redder, looking to see if anyone started to stare at me. Which they did. They shook their heads, then continued to do what ever they were doing, finding the love life of a teen rather stupid I believe. Yu-gi got over the shock quickly than started to smile and laugh at the same time, and patting me on the back. Yes Yu-gi, sure, go ahead, make it feel worse. Make my face burn with embarrassment. 

" Oh, wow, who would have known? I mean, there was that time that Honda suggested so about a month ago, but still, wow, Anzu, wow." I looked Yu-gi straight in the eye and glared, glared as if I could bore a hole through his head. He stopped then nodded and said to me, calmly,

" Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're secret's safe with me." We walked over to a bench and just kinda sat there, not really caring what was going to happen, we just hung out. Even though I was a nervous wreck and he looked like he was either pitying me or laughing at me. Joy. 

I later explained to him everything, from the memories up to now, with him sitting there intently listening and hanging on to every detail. After that was finished we sat once again in silence. I pulled a random book from the shelf and began to flip through it, 

" Oh! Look at the pretty towels! And those lovely storage boxes." I said, sitting on a near by bench and looking at the pages.

" So when you're stress you look through home improvement books?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look. I sighed and bit my lip. Yes, surely this was not at all suspicious looking. I dearly need a hug. And apparently Yu-gi knew so because he did.

" Hey, don't worry about it, Anzu, it'll be fine." He said, drawing back then patting me on the back. I nodded, and then realized we were in front of a window. Honda, Jouno or Bakura could be out there… perhaps even… 

" Yu-gi! Get down!!" I yelled and dragged him beneath the window. He didn't like it very much and brushed some hair out of his eyes. 

" What was that?!" He asked me, a bit of irritation written on his face.

" They could be out there!" I hissed back, eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching us.

" Who?" He hissed back, trying to get up, but never succeeded as I pulled him roughly back down.

" Jouno, Honda, Bakura or maybe even Kaiba!!" I growled, still looking anxiously around.

" You're being overly paranoid." He laughed at me, making sure it was rubbed deeply into my face. 

" Shut-up, Yu-gi, just shut-up."

… The Next Day…

Yu-gi and I kept having little fits of laughter at random times, for no "apparent" reason. Oh, yes, su-ure. We will most definitely keep this our little secret if we keep going on such as this. While Honda and Bakura thought we just had some sugar Jouno was beginning to give us odd looks. I don't blame him; we were acting strangely making odd comments and so forth. We had even come up with a code-name for Seto. "Marshmallow." We had no idea where we had come up with such an interesting nickname, but still… I think it suited him, perhaps, in some strange and twisted way…

What ever, its not like Jouno would have found out… He's too, too, well, to put it frankly, he's not the brightest star in the sky…But what really got this game going was when an idea struck me during science.

" Yu-gi!!" I yelled, dragging him out away from everyone else as soon as we got out of class. I grabbed a hold of his collar and dragged him to an empty hallway and began to tell him about Valentine's Day. It was perfect! I would invite him to the movies and then I'd tell him how I feel! Yes, good job Anzu, good job! 

I smiled gleefully and began to explain to Yu-gi as fast as I could.

" Yes! It'llbetheperfectplan!" I gasped, wanting to pour out my plan to him.

" Anzu, breathe, now." He tried to calm me, but I only got more excited.

" Yu-gi! That's it! I'll invite him to the movies! I'll say it's a mere get-together! He can spare some time, right? No biggie, right?"

" Uh, yeah, I guess so." Yu-gi shrugged, rolling his eyes, a mischievous grin on his face. Oh, this was all too perfect! I love this! This will be absolutely awesome! I can't wait till we get to go! Wait, Anzu, don't get ahead of yourself, he may not say yes… Oh, yes he will! No, he may not. Dammit. This sucks… Oh, well, I can try to keep my hopes up. It just seemed so odd… When we were little we did see a movie together, for his birthday. It was so nice. I admired him for being brave enough to tell the man behind the counter that he had calculated the price of his ticket incorrectly. So adorable. I also remember playing a game with him afterwards, and letting him win at that. Oh, fuck… I hope that's not why he's the egoistic-must-win-maniac he is now. Oh, well, still, you gotta love him.

" Okay, so I'll ask him sometime soon! Like today! I"ll ask Kaiba-"

" Ask me what?"

Rath- Oh, what great fun this is turning out to be! ^_^

Set- Of, course. If you insist upon so, sure, why not then?

Rath- Alright, well, hope you enjoyed. Oh, and new updates may not come till about late May, early June and/or mid-July. I'm very busy currently, so there may be a delay in all stories, but I hoped this has sustained you all for now. Ja ne!

Set- Later.


	5. Turn of Events

Set- Hello. Dammit, Rath, hold still.

Rath- But it stings. winces

Set- Be a man!

Rath- How well would _you _deal with this?

Set- Come now. It's not my fault.

Rath- Like hell it's not. You're the one who replaced my sunscreen with some other shit! I spent about five hours straight in the sun without proper protection!

Set- Okay, so it is my fault. Anyway, it's just a mild burn.

Rath- Perhaps, but it's more annoying than painful! Mister-Tanned-Never-Burns-Because-He-Spent-A-Life-Time-In-The-Egyptian-Sun!!

Set- Relax! It'll be gone in a day or two. It couldn't be any-

            accidentally spills hot tea on Rath's back

Rath- currently screaming curses and yelling about hell

            -Ten very long minutes later…-

Set- 00 Uh, oh…

Rath- Tell me Set… Were you going to say "worse?"

Set- On with the story!

-Us don't owWWWWWWWWWW!!!!n Yu-gi-oh-

Set- Gently put the nun-chucks down, Rath… Please? Wait, did I spell that ri-OW!!

I turned around only to face his chest… Again… I wonder how good his pecs look underneath all that unifo- Whoa. Let's be focusing on the task at hand, Anzu my girl… But still. You must wonder how good he looks like with out a shirt… Dammit, am I blushing! Stupid hormones…No, not now, not now, come on! Paling would be better, a lot better, no blushing, please?! NO FAIR!!

" Well? I'm waiting." I took a step back then looked him dead in the eye. Which was kind of hard for me, considering he was only about a foot taller than me. I recruited all the courage I had in me, held my breath for a brief moment, opened my mouth to answer and…

" NOTHING!!" I yelled, then strutting away, very stiff, very unnaturally… Of course, my courage decided to bale on me and leave me standing alone on the battlefield, bare of any weaponry. I walked to my locker, quietly opened the door to put my book bag away then closed it. One moment passed. Then two… Then three… Then WHAM. I slammed by head hard against the metal. Which hurt very much at that… I'm very certain that I now had a large red patch on my forehead. Well, now my forehead matched my red cheeks. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. I was so close…

I was so close to asking. He was right there… Why could I have? I don't know why I chickened out…  Was it perhaps the fact, that I thought that maybe, my Seto couldn't be revived? Couldn't come back? Was it the doubt in the back of my head that held me back from stepping forward…? I sighed then got my bag back out of my locker, leaving school a few classes early. I really didn't one to talk to anyone or do anything right now… All I needed to do was go into a dark room, devoid of sound, curl up into the fetal position and quietly count down the minutes to my doom.

…Later that Night…

I had calmed down a bit since earlier that day, but was still a bit on edge. I couldn't sleep, and was very restless when ever I tried to relax myself. After pacing around the house for about an hour or so, I at last came to my computer. It was 10:30 at night. I doubted anyone would be on, but I figured that I might as well try anyway. The blue screen flashed a brilliant white then logged on to my settings. I rubbed my eyes, trying to comfort whatever was left of my now shriveled up pupils. Pictures of duel monsters, my friends and random animals have the desktop some flare. Including a few of some very –nice- pictures of, well, um, ahem. coughsetocough Amazing what you can find on the Internet now a days… I waited for a few moments for the computer to connect to the worldwide communication system. I skimmed over the list of people that were on that night. Yuu-gi was the only person on that I knew… And of course, I should have known, as he will stay on late almost every night after a little nap in the afternoon. Which was also good because I wanted to talk to him.

Tuffgrl418- Yo, Yuu-gi!

D.Magician777- Hey, Anzu, where were ya' for math and English? I didn't catch up with ya' after, well, ya' know.

Tuffgrl418- Yeah, I went home early, felt kinda sick.

D.Magician777- You okay? Feel better now?

Tuffgrl418- Yeah, I do, thanks. So back to the plan, Yuu-gi, my friend!

D.Magician777- Oooh, yes, "the plan…"

            I took a few moments to lean back in my chair, thinking about the plan…

Tuffgrl418- On sec. Yuu-gi.

D.Magician777- Ok, I have to go to the bathroom anyway.

Tuffgrl418- Thanks, Yuu-gi. I'll be sure to use that piece of information in life…

D.Magician777- Anytime.

            I started to type, random things, such as "moviesus= LV" and shit like that. All of which I deleted for a better (and more mature) sounding plan.

Tuffgrl418- Yuu-gi? Hello, ding-dong. You on?

Tuffgrl418- Helllllllllooooo?!??!?!??!

Tuffgrl418- Anytime now Yuu-gi…

D.Magician777- One sec. Anzu! Come on, I was in the bathroom! All living organisms have nature call them!

Tuffgrl418- Well, sorry for interrupting your shit…

D.Magician777- Bathroom, not something I can help!

Tuffgrl418- Well if I bother you so much while your taking a shit then don't take so long to take a crap so there's less time in which I can annoy you and your shit! So you and your shit can at least have a peaceful, but short, LOVEING TIME TOGETHER!!

So there I sat, arms crossed, fists clenched, fuming at the computer, for truly no good or apparent reason. Ah, yes, Anzu, release your anger by yelling at a teenage boy about going to the bathroom. Give me stress, and I will give you a never-ending supply of entertainment, but at my expense though.

D.Magician777- You're being stressed again.

Tuffgrl418- I know. --() Well, anyway, here's the deal, Yu-gi, my friend. Now tell me, it's February 4th, right? So what's ten days from now…?

I left it at that. I then went on to check my e-mail. Immediately I sent an e-mail to our favorite boy…Ah yes, our favorite boy in the world…

            I paused for a moment then first typed, "how are you?" on the screen. I sent it, waited a few more moments until I actually began to type what I wanted to ask him in the first place. I did not want to seem rude or suspicious by just asking straight out with no pep converse first, right?

" Kaiba, I'm goin' to the movies next Saturday (not this one, but the one after that) and I have en extra ticket. Wanna come?"

With that I sent it. I smiled in my glee then leaned back in my chair, my heart pounding in my chest at the excitement. Then, I realized that it sounded as if he were the first person on my list of people to ask… Oh, no… My God, he'll figure it out now… So, do I want him to? Isn't that the point? I was so lost in my panic that I fell completely out of my chair. Okay, shut up. Teens get excited easily when it comes to mere love letters, alright? Well, technically this wasn't a letter, but, oh hell. But I was so happy; this was my first step to becoming closer to Seto. My Seto that I've known forever. But as I sat there, I began to wonder… Did I like my Seto, or the new one?

So the next day I came to school, still pondering about which one I liked better. How do I even know this is a crush? It could be different… How am I to know? Its not like I've ever had one before… Why was I so attracted to Seto now? Was it the fact that I thought there was still some of the old one left? Did I like the new one? Was it only physical attraction? It didn't make sense any more…

I got yelled at numerous times in my numerous classes for daydreaming. Ha! They act as if they were never teenagers… Never confused about their love life… Never… Was I the only one to be stuck in such a horrid position? I doubt it, but then again, considering…

The rest of the day continued on, but what proved to be a shock was after school, on the way home…

Everyone was talking loudly as usual, no big, Honda and Jouno fighting half-heartedly, Yu-gi attempting to calm them down and Serenity laughing. Of course, I was silent the entire time, though. I didn't quite feel too much like talking. The subject of Seto was still plastered to my mind. I don't know why, but ever since yesterday when I freaked out, its just been getting to me… I can't help it, right? I should know whom it is that I like… But, why is it so hard? It's like there are two people inside the same body. One smaller child, a happy, innocent one that has a cute pride and charm that will make you laugh and bring a smile to your face when ever you're around him. While the other entity is a dignified, young man who will always pull through any situation you throw at him. The type that won't let anyone near him, but once you are you are ensured protection and love for the rest of your life… So which one was it? Which one had I had a crush on?

This new Seto that appeared out of nowhere, or the old one that stayed, burned into my mind…?

Suddenly an odd silence caught my attention and the fact that Jounouchi had fallen flat on his in the middle of the sidewalk.

"W-what did ya' say, sis?" Jounouchi asked, staring up at her, still gaping in horror at what she said. We had also stopped walking and were all staring at Serenity. Jouno wiped some dirt from his face and stood to look at her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

" Come on, ya' jokin', right?" She gulped and looked at the ground while her feet drew lines on the ground. What had she said to get everyone so quiet?

Serenity announced something I would have never expected to hear. And it was something that I never wanted to hear from another person… Something that would surely change what was going on in the world of Anzu Mazaki… Those four words were needed like a shot in the head, or more like having my head sliced off in a guillotine then shot in the head considering my state of mind.

"I-I…like Seto Kaiba."

Rath- Okay. That's it for now! Hope you all enjoyed.

Set- Yea-

Rath- glares You're forbidden from talking.

Set- Alright then, I'm just gonna take a step outside now…

Rath- See you in the next chap. Ja ne and sigh Set, get your ass here and just say your last bloody farewell.

Set- "Last?" Later... Perhaps much, much later…


End file.
